


Bound For Life

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Nobility, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Begging, Collars, D/s, Daddy/boi, Domination, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Indentured Servants, Intimacy, Kneeling, Living Together, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Ownership, People As Property, Possession, Power Plays, Punishment, Service Kink, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Inexperience, Shame, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, domestic service, personal care, sexual service, stress positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: When Alex arrives at his new placement, It seems like any other house he's been sent to work at. But Lord Greg has other ideas for his new servant boy that Alex is not at all prepared for.





	Bound For Life

**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing about spending all day reading slavefic is that Alex turns up and is all, I might like a fic like that too? And then this is what I spend three days writing. Thanks, Alex. Much appreciated. -_- 
> 
> The house itself came from [sort of this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284754), and [sort of this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052962), and from thinking about Greg/James in that universe and how James became his boy which lead me to wonder how Alex got there, and honestly, I'm not complaining, bc really I've been wanting to write fic like this for Greg and Alex living together as master and servant for a while now, it just took me a while to figure out the setting.

Alex looked at the address to double-check it, then up at the house he had arrived at. He didn't know this part of London very well. It looked fairly ordinary from the outside, a normal three storey townhouse, perhaps Victorian, but well-maintained and recently painted in dark but sofisticated shades of what looked like navy and dull gold. Nothing gave away what it was like inside, though Alex had seen plenty of these old townhouses and they all seemed to look fairly similar. Old money, usually, and old things. He could almost smell the musty air.  
  
He took a moment to straighten out his jacket and brush himself down, making sure he looked immaculate in his uniform. He didn't know why he was apprehensive. He'd served in many houses before, this was nothing new. But his new master, Lord Greg Davies, awaited him inside, and apparently he'd asked for Alex specifically, and that was unusual. He didn't want to know what that meant, that he'd been picked out. That Lord Greg hadn't wanted them to just send any servant who was free. Sure, Alex was aware of his reputation as a good servant, and he knew he was sought after, but his bookings weren't his problem, he just went where he was told to go. And now, he'd been told to go here.  
  
Alex didn't know anything about his new master, except that he'd paid a lot of money to secure his services, which he'd only been told to emphasise how important it was to be good at this job. He was feeling a little anxious and eager to please, as he always did when he arrived at a new appointment. He'd never been a live-in servant before. That was also different. He'd usually just done daily service with set hours, even if it was for six weeks or six months, and it was more like a proper job. He liked it. He liked the hours. He liked being able to serve. He liked being posted close to home every so often, so he didn't have to stay in hotels all the time, but could go and sleep in his own bed and be with his family.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen this time. He wasn't that far from home, but he wouldn't be leaving this place. He'd have to live here with his master, and that usually indicated a level of intimate care that he wasn't as experienced with as he should be, given how good he was. He'd been trained for it, sure, but that wasn't the point. It had just never been asked of him before. The sexual side of it didn't bother him, because he'd done that plenty of times. He was used to dealing with that. But he'd never thought he was pretty enough to do personal care. Because they all liked them pretty, that was half the perk of it, to be cared for by some pretty young thing. But Alex wasn't like that. He wasn't that pretty, was he? Perhaps he must be, if that's what his master wanted from him.  
  
Alex was aware that he had now stood outside the house, staring at it, for at least five minutes now, and that seemed excessive. Lord Greg might be able to see him standing there, looking lost, and wonder if he was wrong to pick him. He should probably go and introduce himself, get this over with. He picked up his suitcase, headed up the few steps to the porch and rang the bell. He took a step back and waited, head bowed and eyes averted, as he'd been taught to do. If the front door had been concealed from the street, he might have knelt down out of respect. Sadly, the house was on a corner, and the roads were quite busy. He could be seen very clearly, and he was too skittish to do what he really wanted to do. He'd been taught to be discreet, and that meant not kneeling in front of his master's front door where the whole world could see him.  
  
He didn't move as the front door opened, and his new master saw him for the first time. Alex felt his gaze without needing to see his face and he withered from it, feeling for the first time like he was out of his depth.  
  
"Stop averting your eyes like a kicked puppy. That's not what you're here for," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex raised his eyes immediately. "I'm so sorry, s-er, your Lordship." He inhaled sharply. He hadn't realised just how tall his new master was. He looked very strong, and he had such angry eyes. He could probably bruise him up very hard if he misbehaved. He didn't look like the kind of man who had any patience for training, which was probably why he'd asked for him. Alex didn't need training. He could go into a new home and get on with the job.  
  
"Sir is fine, unless you're in trouble, then it's all the fucking Your Lordships you can throw at me, you pathetic shit, understand? Now come in, I'm a busy man, I haven't got all day," he said, grasping Alex by the arm and bringing him inside before Alex had a chance to reply.  
  
Alex stood in front of the door, taking in his first look at the house. It seemed a lot older than he had first assumed from the outside appearance, perhaps Georgian, but he wasn't sure. But it did seem to suit Lord Greg. Something about it just fit with him. He took a moment to get a sense for the layout, though these kinds of houses were usually quite similar. There was a hallway in front of him, and some stairs, but he didn't get to see any of these before his master brought him into his office and sat him down on a chair in front of his desk. It was a big old-fashioned wooden desk, a proper desk, and the office was furnished with similar pieces. His Lordship had taste, Alex could tell. Taste, and a lot of money. Everything looked antique.  
  
"So, you're little Alex Horne, the submissive little servant I've been hearing so much about. Apparently you're good with admin, and I need someone good with admin. Think you can handle that?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I can do that. I'm very efficient, sir. Will that be my job, sir?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, you'll be like the butler, you'll be running the household for me. My last butler left six months ago, had some family stuff to take care of, and I've been meaning to replace him, but you were always unavailable until now. And now I get to have you all for myself," Lord Greg said.  
  
"You - you wanted me specifically, sir? Why?" Alex said.  
  
"You're good at your job, and I've heard a lot about how good that filthy mouth of yours is," Lord Greg said with a sly grin.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Alex blushed at that praise, because it wasn't something he bragged about, but it was also embarrassing to know that was part of his reputation. He was taught to be humble, not to brag about his sexual prowess, even if he had it. Servants were meant to be invisible. You didn't notice a good servant, and Alex prided himself on that. But he also knew he'd satisfied many of his masters with his mouth, and he felt proud about that too. Part of why he was so popular was because he didn't carry himself like a sex slave. He didn't even look like one, not really, but he sometimes felt that was why his masters loved him so much. He was always willing to please, and didn't care about his own pleasure nor about the gender of the person he was pleasuring, so he could use his mouth on his masters for hours and love every second of it if they were happy, and not mind at all if he wasn't given any pleasure in return. He often was, because his masters loved him, but he never asked and never expected it, and was always grateful for what he was given. Perhaps he was more of a slut than he had ever realised, if he enjoyed it so much. But he didn't have time to dwell on that because his master was speaking again and he didn't want to be seen to not be listening.  
  
"...Not that my last man was that kind of servant. He was the old guard, he was a proper servant. Used to serve my dad way back when. He took care of the house, and I just brought boys home when I wanted them. But now I can have both a butler and a boy. You have a very long waiting list, do you know that, Alex? Not that there'll be one now. I bought you. You won't have to answer to those fucking pricks any longer. You're mine now, forever. I don't want anyone else to have you except me," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex swallowed. He had no idea what to do with that news. How did he even feel? Elated? Relieved? Mildly panicked? If he'd bought him, surely he was now indebted to him. If it was meant to feel like freedom, it didn't. "B-but what about my family? I always - do they know? I've been - I've never - oh, master, I-"  
  
Lord Greg raised his hand to silence him and Alex stopped, unsure, and afraid. He'd never been owned. How much had he paid for him? Would he have to work until he was dead to pay him back? Wasn't that how this worked? He'd never see his family again if he was now trapped in this man's service.  
  
"Don't you worry about your family. I'll take care of them, just like I'll take care of you. I'm not cruel, Alex. I'm not mean. I'm not going to imprison you here. What would be the point in that? You'd be miserable, and I'd never fucking get rid of you. You're here as my servant, not as my lover, so don't go getting any ideas above your station, alright? If I fuck you, it's just sex, it's nothing more than that. It's just another part of your service. It has nothing to do with love. Am I being clear?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, very clear," Alex said.  
  
Lord Greg took a document from his desk drawer and handed it to him. "Your contract. Read it carefully, then sign it if you agree. Then we'll get you settled in."  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said as he took the contract.  
  
His master seemed to turn back to his work as Alex began to read the contract. It seemed to be a standard contract, combining the usual work of a live-in servant with the requirements and restrictions on the sexual part of his service, one that he was used to dealing with. He had never worked purely as a sex slave, that was for the proper sluts. But it was part of his training because it was a requirement of many of the clients he'd worked for. He was a companion, a servant, an escort, sometimes a lover, but sex was never his main duty, just a nice extra. And he'd been lucky that all his masters had been kind to him, and liked him enough to pay him well for his work and never took advantage of him.  
  
He read the contract carefully, making sure he understood all his duties. Lord Greg seemed to live alone, so that would make things easier. But he seemed to have quite a wild schedule, and Alex wasn't looking forward to getting up at 6am, after having put his master to bed at midnight. But he would do it because that's what he was here for. He loved service. It's what he lived for. He was no good at anything else, and this paid well enough that the time away from his family made it worth it. He was just glad that he enjoyed the work, because plenty didn't. That he could be paid to just give service to others, and nothing else, that was the best thing about his life, and he'd had a very charmed run indeed with his agency. They liked him, they knew he was good, they got him good clients, and they made sure he wasn't away from home for too long.  
  
But that wouldn't happen now. He was now owned by his master, and while he seemed to imply that he was willing to let him go home if he wanted to, he didn't know how often that would be. Before he'd arrived, he'd assumed it would be the usual one week every three months, which is what his agency would have let him have, but now, he wasn't certain at all. The list of duties seemed very extensive, and wasn't just normal work, but personal care, as well as pleasuring his master. That seemed like a lot for one servant to do.  
  
The big thing that stood out was that he would be required to wear a collar at all times, which he was absolutely not used to doing. That was for the sex slaves, not domestic servants. They were meant to be discreet! They were meant to just look like ordinary servants, even if they were providing sexual service on the side! For the first time, he paused, unsure he wanted to sign this contract, and respectfully looked up at his master, who seemed to be quite engrossed in his work.  
  
Alex hesitated before he softly spoke up, needing to know. "My Lord, sir, if I may, the collar- I've never-"  
  
Lord Greg looked up at him, and Alex couldn't read his expression. "What about the collar? Have you not worn one before?"  
  
Alex squrimed uncomfortably. "No, sir, never, it was never a requirement for me, just for the sex slaves, I don't - does that mean that I'm - but I didn't ask for - I can't - this list is just too big, sir - and I-"  
  
Lord Greg silenced him with a single raised finger. "All my boys wear collars, and since I own you, that makes you one of my boys. You will wear my collar. You're not a sex slave, but that wouldn't matter even if you were. You will wear my collar and you will not remove it at all unless I allow you to. Understood?"  
  
"I can't remove it, sir? You want me to wear it all the time, sir? Even outside if I'm doing errands, sir?" Alex said. He was already feeling embarrassed at the thought of wearing a collar outside, to let the world know he was owned. He wasn't sure he liked that feeling at all, even though the very thought of being exposed made him feel strange, and weirdly aroused in a way he'd never experienced before. He wasn't meant to be aroused. He pushed that all aside, suppressed it all again like he was used to doing. His pleasure wasn't important.  
  
"I think you'll find, Alex, that it says in that contract that you have to wear it all the time. Even outside doing errands. Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen like that? Does it feel below your station? Do you think you're better than other servants? Well, tough shit, that's what I ask of all my boys, and you're not immune to that. You might be a good servant, but you're still just a servant, Alex. Don't forget that," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex went to reply, but Lord Greg leaned over his desk to look straight at him. Alex shied away, not sure what any of this meant, nor why he was feeling like his insides were being twisted into strange knots. Lord Greg didn't speak, but simply studied his face, and his intense gaze made Alex blush quite a lot. He'd never had a master like this before.    
  
"I wonder." Lord Greg murmured to himself.  
  
Alex wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was wondering about, but he dared not look away from him. His eyes were just so commanding. His whole presence was just so commanding.  
  
"Go and kneel outside my front door and beg to be let in," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex swallowed, not sure he'd heard the order correctly, but his hesitation in obeying immediately earned him a slap. He knew then how hard his master could hit, and his cheek stung. He didn't know what the point of this exercise was, because it had never been done to him before. This was not how an introduction usually went, and he was very much off-balance now.  
  
"Are you fucking deaf, boy? I said, go outside and kneel in front of my fucking door and beg to be let in. This isn't a game, Alex. Go. Now!" Lord Greg said, raising his voice in such a way that Alex found frightening.  
  
Alex scrambled to his feet, offered a hurried, 'Yes, sir', and did as he was told. He went to the hall, went outside, closed the front door and kneeled before it, well aware of how conspicuous he was. There was nowhere to hide. He bowed his head, and rang the bell, unsure how he was meant to behave. None of his training had prepared him for this.  
  
Lord Greg did not hurry to answer him. Alex did not dare ring the bell again, but he did begin asking. Please, sir, may I come in? He had no idea if he could even be heard, but the longer he was out there, the more embarrassed he felt. This kind of obvious subservience was not what he was trained to do, and he hated it. It made him feel uncomfortable, and just so incredibly seen. He had no idea why his master would make him do this. Was it some kind of test? To see how obedient he was?  
  
Alex felt the only way this could be more embarrassing was if he was naked and wearing a collar, but he dared not think that, or even speak it, because his master might just make it happen, just to spite him. To see how he'd react. Already, he could hear people passing by making comments, or laughing, as they walked by on the footpath. A couple of kids threw some small stones at him, and called him names. Alex hoped his master wouldn't see them, or they might get yelled at for damaging his Lordship's property. Alex just felt he was that kind of man.  
  
He didn't care that he'd been hit. The pain was negligible. But the taunting and the humiliation got to him. At first, it just hurt in the way these things usually hurt. He wasn't ashamed at being a servant, but it was a relatively private sort of job. That was the point of it. He didn't make waves. He didn't make a point of being seen. He didn't shout about it in the streets. He didn't brag. He didn't break his masters' confidences. He just go on with the job. But here, he was being forced to display his subservience in a very public way. If it was just the kneeling, he might have been okay, but to be made to beg his master to let him in, like a fucking dog? Well. He could feel his ears burning. And he didn't want to just mutter under his breath, because needed to make sure his master could hear him, and that was what got people commenting. Laughing. Telling each other how pathetic he looked. They could hear every word he said.  
  
He didn't know at what point that hurt began to change, but it changed in ways he didn't understand. He knew he was being humiliated, he knew all the emotions he was meant to be feeling, and he felt them very hard indeed. But at some point, that pain and hurt and desperation to make all of this stop began to feel strange. Not quite arousal, but perhaps it was, because his trousers began to feel tight, and he didn't understand why this might be turning him on, but it was. But then his training kicked in, and he fought it off. That wasn't his job. He was just a servant, begging his master to let him in.  
  
He didn't know how long it lasted. Time went in weird directions. He was sure his knees were going stiff from kneeling on hard ground for so long. His feet were definitely numb though. Pins and needles had dissipated into just nothing. His muscles ached. Any arousal he might still have had lingering had been chased away by pain and tiredness by the time his master came to the door. Alex looked up at him, unsure how to react. His master looked cross, and he didn't know why.  
  
"God, you really are pathetic at begging, aren't you? I thought you'd be better at it than that. Alright, come in, you little shit. You've done enough," Lord Greg said, opening the door for him.  
  
Ales struggled to get to his feet, suddenly feeling faint at now being upright and moving. He grasped onto the door, ashamed at how much he hadn't coped with this at all, and Lord Greg had to grab his arm and walk him back into the office. His legs were trembling now, and he sat him down on the sofa, and Alex had no idea what to do now as his master sat down beside him. Alex breathed in as his master's hand cupped his groin, as if trying to see if he was in any way aroused.  
  
"Hmm. So, did that make you hard at all? Did you enjoy being out there where everyone can see how pathetic you are?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"I-I don't ... I don't-" Alex just didn't have any words. He didn't know what the right words even were. What did his master want him to say?  
  
"Do you really not know anything about your own desires? Come on, Alex, surely you've worked some of it out. You're far more sexually submissive than you should be for a domestic servant," Lord Greg said.  
  
"But it wasn't my job! I don't know! It's never been ... important for me to know those things! I was just there to serve!" Alex protested.  
  
"That doesn't mean you never thought about it. Why would someone like you choose to be a domestic servant if you love being submissive so much? You could earn a lot being a sex slave, more than what you'd be paid for just this. Have you ever thought about that? I know plenty of masters who would pay a lot of money for someone as obedient and submissive as you," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex looked down, away from him. "I just-... It's never, I mean-" Putting it in a sexual context had changed how he was seeing things, and it didn't help. He knew what it felt like when he was aroused. He understood what desire was, and what it meant to like certain sexual things more than others. Certainly, he'd enjoyed being with some masters more than others, but that wasn't the point. It was never the point. What turned him on just wasn't important, so he'd never paid it any attention. His focus was always solely on his master's pleasure. Nothing else mattered.  
  
But he was also aware of what submission was, and what it meant. He knew he was submissive. It was what his trainers praised him on so much. It was easier to be a good servant if you were submissive and eager to please. That had never been something he'd hidden from his masters, either. He _was_ obedient. He _was_ submissive. That's what they liked about him. They'd tell him what to do and he'd do it. He never said no.  
  
"Don't pretend it was ever just like having sex with your wife. It's different when they have power over you, isn't it? Do you like that? Do you like knowing I own you completely? That I can make you do anything I want and you'll do it because that's what you do? You're bound to serve me, Alex. You're bound to obey my every command," Lord Greg said.  
  
Lord Greg was suddenly a lot closer to him, and the way his hand was resting on his thigh was doing strange things to him. He didn't understand any of these feelings, not in any way that was coherent to him. Because it _was_ different with his masters. He did like being ordered about. And Lord Greg was really making him feel submissive in a way that was far more intense than he knew what to do with. He liked ... he liked it when-  
  
"Get your cock out," Lord Greg whispered to him, his voice harsh and commanding in his ear.  
  
Alex swallowed, wanted to say no, surely it was too soon for this kind of thing? But Alex obeyed without thinking. He'd been too well trained. His fingers fumbled slightly, because he didn't know where this was going, but he wouldn't say no. "Please."  
  
"Please what, Alex? Please you? Not likely. You haven't earnt that yet. But you're getting hard, I can see that. You can't hide that from me, boy," Lord Greg said. "I wonder how hard you'd get if I made you kneel out there wearing a collar."  
  
Alex felt himself grow hard, but he didn't really know why. He was responding to things he didn't really understand, and he had no idea why Lord Greg was getting so much out of him, but he was. And then, unbidden, he imagined his master putting him on a leash, making him crawl after him like a dog down the street, and he felt his guts twist in on themselves and he covered his face with his hands, ashamed. Why was he doing this to him? He wasn't a sex slave. He didn't need to know any of this to be a good servant. That wasn't his job. And then his master's hand was on his penis, and Alex couldn't breathe.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to insist on the most obvious kinky looking collar for you, boy. You have a humiliation kink, even if you don't realise it yet. I can just tell. I mean, why else would you be getting hard at the thought of me making you kneel out there wearing a collar if you weren't turned on by it?" Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex couldn't deny it. His penis was not only out on display, but his master's hand was closed around him. He couldn't hide his arousal at all. He just felt like a mess. He had no idea what any of this was. He'd never had a reason to know what his desires were, his kinks were. But he was just so hard, and the idea of wearing a collar was beginning to get to him.  
  
"No, please, not a collar like that, I can't-" Alex said.  
  
Lord Greg did not appreciate his protests. "I'm your master. I own you. It's in your fucking contract. You will wear a collar at all times. This is not a fucking option."  
  
Alex made a noise, squirmed at his touch, didn't really know how to answer him. He was definitely way, way out of his depth now, and none of this made any sense to him at all. His master wanted a sex slave, Alex could get that much from his words, but why he had picked him for this when it wasn't in his training, he didn't know.  
  
And then, just like that, his master squeezed his penis hard, whispered 'get soft, you fucker' in that commanding voice of his, and all his desire left him, unaware his body was capable of being that obedient. He felt drunk. Or high. Or something he didn't have words for. He just looked at Lord Greg, feeling scared and confused.  
  
Lord Greg smiled in a way that Alex wasn't sure he liked at all as he leaned in to him. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun getting to know you, Alex."  
  
Alex wasn't sure he liked that tone of voice at all, but he said nothing. He watched Lord Greg go to the desk and retrieve his contract and hand it to him.  
  
"Finish reading it. And don't skim it, not even the bits about the collar. It's important you understand everything that's in that contract before you sign it, Alex. You can sit here for as long as you need to though, I'll go make some tea in a while," Lord Greg said. "And don't even think of putting your cock away until I say so, alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Alex said, at a loss for anything else to say as he sat there, exposed.  
  
Lord Greg returned to his desk, and Alex turned his attention back to his contract. He was pedantic enough to reread it, and it did indeed say he needed to wear a collar at all times. He would never be free of his master's authority. He had no idea what kind of collar he would have to wear, either, but he hoped it would be comfortable enough to sleep in. But Lord Greg seemed to want something else, something more obvious, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.  
  
"Are you really going to make me wear a collar, sir? A really obvious one?" Alex said.  
  
"We'll get to that, but yes, you will wear a collar. We'll have to see how they look on you before we decide which one you'll wear, but you won't be able to remove it, only I will be able to unlock it. Though, I kind of like the idea of making you wear shackles. I think you'd like that a little too much, wouldn't you? Everyone would see how owned you are when they come over. You'd have to greet everyone like that. Just imagine how embarrassing that would be," Lord Greg said, with an evil glint in his eye that made Alex shiver.  
  
Alex really didn't want to think about that at all. He got the impression he was not allowed to get hard, and he fought off his arousal furiously. He couldn't hide it from him, not now, and he could just tell his master was specifically keeping an eye on his penis, just to make sure he wasn't getting excited. And he wasn't, he really wasn't. But he was pretty sure he was blushing all over again.  
  
Lord Greg laughed. "Oh, man, you are so unaware of your own desires, Alex. I can't believe you've been in service for so long but you have no idea what you really like. Don't worry, I'll help you figure it all out. And we will begin with the collar, because I know you'll hate that the most, but also you'll love it so much you'll wonder why you never asked for it before."  
  
Alex paled, seeing himself in one of the really harsh collars he remembered from his training. One of the thick leather ones with rings all over it. The ones that had dog tags on them, that proclaimed who he belonged to. Ones that made him feel like a pet. They had made him feel weird, but it had been so long ago he didn't know if that was a thing he'd enjoyed, or if it was all just weird because sex training was weird.  
  
"Please, sir, I'm not a dog, I'm not a pet, I can't, I-"  
  
"The more you protest, the less I want to give you final say in what collar you wear. Am I making myself clear?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, very clear, sir. I will wear whatever collar you deem appropriate, sir," Alex said, feeling defeated. He had no agency to fall back on if he refused this contract, and Lord Greg had bought him anyway. What choice did he really have?  
  
"Good boy. Now, are there any more questions?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"Why am I your boy, sir? I thought I was just here to be your servant," Alex asked.  
  
"Oh, you are, you'll be an excellent servant, but I like my boys too. Your reputation precedes you, Alex. That's why I picked you. You'll be a good boy. I know you're not a sex slave, you weren't trained in that, and I respect that, but I've waited a long time to get hold of you, and I'm going to enjoy you completely, Alex. But we'll get to that when I show you the play room," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Play room?" Alex had been with kinky masters before, but he wasn't there for them to play with. He was just there to clean up the mess. "You have a play room, sir?"  
  
"I do, and that's where I punish my boys when they've been disobedient. I'm not like any of your other masters. Don't think I will be. You can think of me as your Daddy, if you like, but I'm your master, and your Dom. You will submit to me, you will wear my collar, and you will serve me and do the admin. That's your job. Take it or leave it. If you leave it, good luck finding another placement as a free agent," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand. I will submit to you. Oh, but, sir, please, I need to know, will I be able to see my family?" Alex said.  
  
"No, not yet, I need you here. But you can contact them when you've got downtime, I won't stop you doing that. You have to earn the right to see them, and right now, you haven't earnt anything yet, boy," Lord Greg said. "How far away do you live?"  
  
"Chesham, sir, it's not far, I promise," Alex said.  
  
"No, I know it. Well, that makes it easier, I guess. I might give you a day off every now and then if you've been good so you can go see them. But I need you here, you're my only servant. There's work that needs doing and that's what you're here for. The admin's got backlogged in the six months I've been on my own, and that will need sorting first. So don't think this will be all sex play, because it won't be. You're here to work, and if you're a good little boy, maybe I will play with you," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand," Alex said.  
  
"Now, finish reading your contract. I want to know you've read it carefully and understood it before you sign it, alright?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said, and returned to the contract.  
  
Everything in that contract felt like a heavy weight on his back now. He read every clause carefully, making sure he understood it all. There were no real surprises in it, which did surprise him. Nothing said he was bound to pay back what his master had spent on him, but surely that was implicit in their agreement? That's how these things worked. A master buys a servant and they have to pay back the debt. It had happened to so many others, and now it was happening to him.  
  
Alex hung his head, and tried not to cry. He really was trapped here, and he could see no way out. What would he do if he wasn't a servant? There's no way he'd be taken back now. He was used goods. And he owed Lord Greg a debt for buying him, he was sure of that. At least he would be able to speak to his family. It wasn't perfect, but if he was good enough, perhaps he would be able to go home and see them.  
  
He read through the rest of the contract with a heavy heart, and couldn't bring himself to complain about any more of it. What would be the point? Reluctantly, he took the pen his master gave him and signed his life away.  
  
"That's a good boy. Now, come on, put your cock away. Let me show you around," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said.  
  
Alex did as he was told, stood on shaky but steady feet, took his suitcase and followed his master out into the hall. The first room on the right was the living room. It had a grand fireplace, and lots of soft comfy chairs. Alex felt he would never be allowed to sit in them. There were some nice artworks on the wall too, but he didn't recognise any of them.  
  
"This is the public lounge room. All guests will be taken in here when they're waiting to see me. You are to serve them and tend to them however they wish. And yes, some of them will know you offer sexual services, but you must never give that to them. That's not what you're here for," Lord Greg said.  
  
"You aren't going to pass me around, then? I'm just your boy and no one else's?" Alex asked.  
  
"Look, Alex, I paid a lot of fucking money for that fucking obscene mouth of yours, I am not sharing it with anyone else. It's mine forever. Call me greedy all you like, but you're mine, you'll always be mine," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex was surprised to suddenly be pulled into his master's giant embrace. He wasn't expecting affection from him, not when he barely knew him. But his master seemed to be genuinely keen towards him, and Alex felt safe and loved, and he didn't know why. Wasn't this just meant to be sex? Alex was good at just sex. That's what he'd trained for. But perhaps six months on his own had made his master a little lonely, and Alex could understand that, too. He'd been a companion to lonely masters before, and he didn't mind it at all, even though he was always sad to leave them. But he wouldn't be leaving his new master, so perhaps he should just get used to this.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm yours forever," Alex said.  
  
Lord Greg surprised him with a little kiss on the top of his head before he let him go, and Alex didn't know how to read the smile he gave him, nor the look on his face. But he said nothing and let his master lead him through the house, holding his hand as if he suddenly didn't want to be apart from him.  
  
"This is the dining room. You won't use this very much, except for formal dinners, and sometimes I'll take my meals down here. It's next to the kitchen, which you may eat lunch in if you're down here at the time. Your quarters are on the top floor, so I don't expect you to go up there to use the servants' lounge if you don't want to, you can eat down here if it's closer, alright?" Lord Greg said.  
  
The dining room was nice, large, but ultimately not particularly interesting. There wasn't anything here that he wasn't used to seeing, and he could guess where everything was in the cabinets without needing to ask. The kitchen was nice, and more modern than he was expecting. It wasn't contemporary, but it had a fridge, microwave, and a decent stove, and none of it looked weird in the old house at all. It had a small table and a couple of chairs against the wall, obviously to use as a breakfast table, but now for him to eat at if he was down this part of the house at lunch time.  
  
The laundry was next to the kitchen, and Lord Greg made it very clear that he was not to wash his own laundry in this one, he was to use the one upstairs in the servants' quarters. Alex understood that. He'd worked in big houses where that was still done, so that didn't seem unusual to him. And then, well. Then came the play room across the hall, taking up the back part of the house.  
  
Alex wasn't sure it was wise to keep it in the public part of the house, but perhaps Lord Greg had his reasons for keeping it here. Perhaps if, like he'd said, he had previously just brought boys home when he wanted them, it was easier to play down here, so they couldn't access the more private parts of the house. But it was a nice play room. It had cream walls, and lush cream carpet. Over by the fireplace was a pile of cushions and blankets. There was a massage table folded up by a wall, and what was definitely a punishment bench as well in the middle of the room. There was a cabinet or two, a chest, and some other hooks and rings whose purpose Alex could barely guess at.  
  
"Well, do you like it?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"I-I don't know, sir. I've never been allowed to play in a play room before," Alex said.  
  
"Oh, really? I'm surprised. I thought you would get brought into them all the time, knowing who some of your previous owners were," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex shook his head. "No, sir, only to clean up. If I was ever needed to give sexual service, it was always done in bedrooms. Or, well, or in other concealed places. I was never allowed into the play rooms unless I was cleaning up afterwards. I wasn't that kind of servant."  
  
"Well, I am surprised. I am very surprised to hear that. I'm going to have fun introducing you to all these lovely new toys. I wonder how much pain you can take. I like boys who can take pain for me. Have you ever been beaten?" Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex was shocked at his words and hurt at the suggestion he'd been anything other than perfect. He felt offended on behalf of his previous masters. "N-no, sir! I was not that kind of servant! I have never been punished, and I have never been beaten! I'm a good servant, sir!"  
  
Lord Greg raised his hands to calm him. "Hey, hey, look, it was a simple question. No need to get shirty on me, Jesus Christ. You really are new to all of this, aren't you? I didn't realise you were so inexperienced."  
  
Alex hung his head, feeling utterly inadequate. "Yes, sir, it was never asked of me at all, and I was never trained in it. It wasn't my job, sir. I don't know anything about this."  
  
"Good, good. I like to know where to start with my new boys. Now, let's pick you out a collar," Lord Greg said, going over to one of the cabinets against the wall.  
  
Alex stood there, because he hadn't been asked to follow him, and set his case down, because clearly this was going to take a while. He couldn't see what collars he was getting out until his master returned with three in his hands. They all looked like they were made of leather, but there was a thick silver chain hanging off one hand too.  
  
"Kneel. Get your clothes off. I want to see how these all look on you," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alex undressed and knelt down before him, keeping his eyes on his master at all times. He was completely naked now, and cold, and he was still a little stiff from kneeling outside his door, but he said nothing, even though he was burning with embarrassment. He wasn't used to being undressed quite so soon after meeting his new master, and he felt utterly vulnerable. This was not something he knew how to do, and his body was not sculpted and perfected the way the sex slaves were. He wasn't really muscular, he wasn't slender enough to be a proper boy, he was hairy in not enough places and too hairy in all the wrong places, he was a little overweight, and he was sure his penis was too small. He had neither the large appetite for sex, nor the adequate training, to serve his master the way the proper boys did. If Lord Greg was looking for a sex slave, he would not get it with Alex. All Alex cared about was service.  
  
"I'm going to have to teach you how to kneel, aren't I? Look, sit on your heels, keep your hands in your lap. That's how I want you if I ever ask you to kneel, alright? Try that," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex adjusted his position, hoping he was doing it right. He felt so much smaller now, staring up at his master towering over him. He really was very tall, but he hadn't really noticed because the doorways were all taller than him too. Perhaps that's why he'd chosen this house. It was big enough for him.  
  
"Back straight, please. Try to keep a good posture. You really don't have much of a neck, do you, Alex? That might make things tricky," Lord Greg said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I can't do anything about my neck, sir," Alex said, adjusting his position as he sat up, hoping he was doing what his master wanted him to do.  
  
"I didn't ask you to, Jesus Christ. Stop apologising for everything. Now, keep still, and I'll put these collars on you. And don't get all submissive on me, you will be wearing this 24/7, so it must be comfortable for you. Don't try to just put up with it if it's not right, okay? This is ultimately your choice, not mine. I mean, it's my decision that you wear a collar to begin with, but you get final say in which one, since you'll be the one wearing it, not me. I mean, you can wear an uncomfortable collar if you really want to, but don't come crying to me when you want to change it because I won't let you, so choose carefully," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll do my best, sir," Alex said.  
  
Alex kept still, and let his master put each of the collars on him, one by one. They felt very strange on him. They clung to his neck, and they felt very tight, though he suspected he would simply get used to it because, well, what choice did he have? He had thought the chain collar might be his preferred one, but the chain was heavier than he anticipated, and he didn't like it at all. The other collars felt too thick, like they were always cutting into his skin. Perhaps Lord Greg was right, his neck wasn't long enough for a collar to sit comfortably on him. He felt like a failure, that he couldn't do this one thing for him.  
  
"Did you like any of those at all, Alex? I'm not sure any of them were right, were they? You might really need a thin one after all. I might need to get one specially made for you," Lord Greg said.  
  
"I think they were too wide for me, sir, I'm sorry, and the chain was too heavy. A lighter chain might work for now, until you get a proper collar made," Alex said.  
  
"Hang on, let me try one more. I bought it ages ago for a boy that didn't work out, but it might just be perfect for you," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex waited while his master returned to the cabinet and put the rejected collars back. When he came back, he was holding what looked like a metal ring in his hands. Black. Seamless. With a couple of rings hanging off it. It seemed to have a concealed lock, because his master had to unscrew it to open it and place it around Alex's neck before he screwed it back in place.  
  
"There, how does that feel? It looks good on you, and it's a good fit, I was hoping it might be your size," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex wasn't sure how it felt. It felt heavy, but not in a cumbersome way, though the inflexibility of it might annoy him. The rings felt a little strange against his skin, but he felt he would get used to them. It was definitely the most comfortable of all the collars he'd tried though.  
  
"Can I see what I look like, sir?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure, come through here, there's a little bathroom with a mirror," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex got to his feet and followed his master to the door at the other end of the play room, where there was a small bathroom. Alex went to the mirror and stared at his reflection, unsure how he felt about it. This was not how he expected this placement to go at all, but here he was, standing naked beside his master, wearing a black metal collar. Lord Greg smiled behind him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Perhaps it was the right collar, after all.  
  
"I'm not sure about the rings, sir?" Alex said.  
  
"Oh, we can take those off if you want. We can just add them back for play time. Perhaps you'll enjoy being led around on a leash?" Lord Greg said hopefully. "Or maybe I'll replace them with dog tags. 'Boy, belongs to Lord Greg Davies.' You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Alex wasn't sure he would, but then he had no idea what he actually wanted. No one had ever asked, and it wasn't his job to want things, so he'd never thought about it before. Serving was the only thing he'd ever wanted to do, that was as close as he got to pleasure. His sexual pleasure had never mattered at all. But his mind was all confused now, because he'd just been humiliated since he got here, and somehow, it had felt ... not bad? Weird? He didn't really know. He wouldn't have been able to explain it even if his master had asked.  
  
"I really don't know, sir. Could we take the rings off please? I don't think I want to sleep with those on. But I think it might be the best collar. It feels good," Alex said.  
  
"Sure, I'll remove the rings. You don't really need them there anyway," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex stood still as his master unscrewed the collar and slipped the rings off before screwing the lock in place again. That did feel better. His master couldn't help letting a finger or two stray around his neck, just softly caressing the skin underneath the collar. Alex liked it, but he wasn't sure if he was meant to enjoy it. Was he really allowed to like things? He wished he'd had more sex training, he might have understood all of this a lot better.  
  
"Yeah, that's the collar for you. Maybe with some matching bracelets, perhaps, or a dog tag. I think I'll like the look of you in chains. But wear it for a couple of days to see how it feels, and we can change if we need to. You might need a different size or we'll switch it to a chain to make it more comfortable for you. And please remember I need you to be honest with me about this, it needs to be comfortable, not just something you'll put up with because you're too scared to speak up. I don't like boys like that," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll try to remember that, sir. Sir- can I just ask, sir, why you want me to wear a collar? I'm not that kind of servant," Alex said.  
  
"I told you before, I like my boys in collars. It reminds them of their place and who owns them. Now, tell me, when was the last time anyone touched you? You're shivering like a boy who's so very needy but has been holding it back for months," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex shivered at his touch, and he couldn't deny his words. It had been months. So long ago he couldn't even remember. At least, for anyone who wasn't his wife. He was just a servant. Being touched wasn't really part of the job. But Lord Greg was just gently running his fingers all over his naked body and his nerves were on fire from all the sudden stimulation. He wasn't sure anyone had ever touched him like this, not even his wife. They didn't have that kind of sex life; there was never time for it.  
  
"Of course I've been holding it back, sir, I don't get touched like this. This isn't part of my job, sir," Alex said.  
  
Lord Greg leant down to kiss his neck ever so softly and growl in his ear in a way that he had never thought he would ever find arousing, but he did, and he didn't know if he was just desperate or if it was just really his thing.  
  
"Yeah, you're really gagging for it, aren't you? So many boys are left touch-starved, and it's no good for them. I've even met sex slaves who are touch-starved, and I bring them home and tear them apart with my hands. It's so beautiful to watch them come undone just from touch alone. I wonder what you'll look like when I've broken you and brought you so much pleasure you don't know what to do with it all? I bet you'll look so fucking beautiful, Alex," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex didn't need to look in the mirror to know Lord Greg had gently closed a hand around him and had begun stroking him slowly. He was embarrassed, because his penis must seem so small to his master, but that might also just be his giant hands. Lord Greg had wrapped his other arm around his chest, holding him close, and Alex didn't know what to do except feel.  
  
"No, not here, you're too delicate. Come on, I'll fuck you so gently you'll be begging for release," Lord Greg said as he took his hand and led him back out to the play room.  
  
Alex followed him over to the pile of cushions and his master lay him down, asking him to get comfortable. Without thinking, he grabbed a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, feeling vulnerable, as he watched with wide surprised eyes as Lord Greg lay down and took his penis into his mouth. That was as far as his thinking went, because he just became overwhelmed with sensation after that.  
  
He honestly didn't know how to explain it afterwards. His master's hands had been all over him, and there had been kisses all over his skin, and the sex, when it happened, was indescribable. His master's penis wasn't the biggest he'd taken, but it filled him so well, and the agonisingly slow fuck and the way his master held him down with his strong hands was the most arousing thing Alex had ever experienced. He'd never been held down, but he responded to his strength with pure submission, giving in to his new master to do with him whatever he desired. He decided he liked feeling powerless, to be forced to do nothing except experience everything being done to him.  
  
It was also the first time he'd never been expected to pleasure someone. Lord Greg refused to let him, telling there'd be time for that later. For now, his master was solely focused on Alex's pleasure, trying all kinds of things to see what he responded to. Alex couldn't remember most of them, it all just blended into sensation and pleasure. He'd never been so hard before, and somehow, he had managed to hang on long enough so that when he did finally come, his whole body ached afterwards as he lay there in his master's arms. He might have been crying. He wasn't sure of anything, really, except his master stroking his fingers through his hair.  
  
"There we go, that feels better, doesn't it, Alex? You just lie here and drink it all in. When you're ready, I'll show you the rest of the house. Are you hungry at all? Do you need anything to drink? Blankets? Pillows? Anything at all?" Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex didn't really know, because no one had ever asked before. All he knew was that he needed to be in his arms. Lord Greg had given him so much pleasure, and he didn't know how to feel about that. He reached for him, and Lord Greg held him close, humming soft little tunes Alex didn't recognise.  
  
"Thank you so much, sir, I just- I can't-"  
  
Lord Greg pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Don't. Just be still. I told you, I take care of my boys."  
  
Alex almost replied with a 'yes, sir', but decided against it. He let his master hold him and comfort him, and if he'd had any doubts about whether his master would be kind to him, they were now gone. The one thing he remembered was seeing the love in his master’s eyes, love he had never expected to see. Only his wife had ever looked at him like that. He didn't know what that meant. Was that why Lord Greg had chosen him? Was he in love with him? What was he meant to do about that? Go along with it because he was his master and what other choice did he have? Lord Greg had been very clear when he'd arrived that this was just meant to be sex, not love. He was his servant, not his lover, and that was fine with him. But now, he wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was that he loved being in his arms, and Lord Greg seemed reluctant to let him go.  
  
Eventually, they separated, but they did lie there together in the cushions, sharing soft kisses and gentle caresses for quite some time. Lord Greg sent Alex off to shower and clean up, and told him to dress while he got them some snacks. Alex met him in the kitchen where there was a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits waiting for him, and Lord Greg invited him to sit.  
  
"How's the collar feeling now?" Lord Greg asked.  
  
Alex shifted a little. "It feels alright. I don't really know? I've never worn one before, I'm not sure what comfortable feels like?"  
  
"A good collar is like a good servant, you shouldn't know it's there. If you're going to wear it all the time, it has to be comfortable, and you have to be able to forget it's there. Which, I know, is not what I said before. You never quite forget. But it's like a watch or a ring or a necklace. You know it's there, but you forget it's there. You get used to the weight of it, the feel of it, how it moves with you. Same with a collar. It becomes a gentle presence. It just becomes part of you. That's why it's so important to find the right collar. I'll give you a week or so to try it out before we make a final decision, and then, that's it. Unless it gets irrevocably damaged, or becomes irreparable, that collar will be yours for life. So it has to be the right one. Try this one out for a day or two, and let me know how you go. Please take particular note of how well you sleep in it, that needs to be right more than anything else. If you want, maybe later, I'll let you look over all the collars I own, just so you can get a feel for them and what they might feel like to wear. I've got some more chain ones that you might take inspiration from, and we can certainly have one custom made if we have to. Every collar is unique and belongs to a particular boy. That's how I like to work," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Am I the first boy who's new to all this, sir?" Alex asked.  
  
"I thnk so, yeah, but don't feel that's an inadequacy on your part. You weren't trained in it. It wasn't your job. But I didn't buy you because you were kinky. I bought you because you're a good servant, and I need a good servant. You being my boy is just a lovely bonus," Lord Greg said.  
  
"I know you said you just didn't want to share me with anyone else, but I have to ask, why did you buy me? Am I in debt to you now, sir? That's how this works, isn't it? You buy me, and I have to work off my debt," Alex said.  
  
"You're overcomplicating it, Alex. I'm a selfish man, and I just want you all to myself, that's why I bought you. I buy what I want, and what I want is you. If thinking you owe me a debt is going to encourage you to work for me, sure, go ahead. But that's not what I'm about. I bought you the same as I might buy a lovely new spanking bench. It's all just for the pleasure you'll give me, that's all," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex didn't really know how to think about that. He was used to thinking of himself as property, to be loaned out to houses to do the bidding of his masters. So perhaps his master buying him just because he wanted him made sense.  
  
"Oh, I understand, sir, I think," Alex said.  
  
"Good, now have your tea and eat, and when you're done, I'll take you upstairs and show you around," Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alex appreciated this small break, if he was being honest. His new master seemed very different to any he'd ever had before, and it would take a while to get used to that. But he seemed kind and patient, at least while he was settling in. They shared small talk, and he managed to get Alex to talk about the sex he'd had, and what he liked and didn't like, and Alex was surprised he had a list by then, but he did. Lord Greg seemed pleased that he had somewhere to start, and promised things would get better from there.  
  
After a while, Lord Greg took him upstairs. The second floor belonged to his master. Here, there was his bedroom, his bathroom, his private lounge and dining rooms, and a small kitchen where Alex would be required to prepare his breakfast every morning. Alex was only allowed in these rooms when he was serving Lord Greg, which made sense to him.  
  
Lord Greg had a lot of big pieces of furniture, Alex noted. His bed was the biggest he'd ever seen in his life, and he had a giant sofa in his lounge that took up an entire wall. Alex guessed it was very comfortable, but he was sure he would never be allowed to find out. That was his master's privilege. None of this was for him.  
  
Lord Greg went over the daily routine up here for him, showing him where everything was that he'd be needing in order to care for him as he'd requested. Alex would have to learn it all, but he was always good at picking these things up, and Lord Greg did say he would forgive any mistakes for the first couple of weeks while he settled in. But he would be required to know his job by then, and any slip-ups would be punished harshly. Alex did not think he was joking about this.  
  
Once Lord Greg was satisfied that he knew what to do, he took him up to the top floor, where he would be living. The furniture up here was simpler, but it wasn't poor compared to the rest of the house. Lord Greg clearly didn't mind if his servants had a little more luxury if the whole house had a cohesive style. He found that interesting. He wasn't used to having nice things.  
  
In spite of this, there wasn't much up here. There was a small bathroom and laundry for him to use, and his office was up here next to his bedroom. Both rooms were similarly sized, and Alex did not like the look of the huge piles of paper sitting on his desk. This was not going to be a fun task, trying to get through all of that as well as his jobs for his master.  
  
"What even is all of this? What kind of admin is it? Is it just sorting or is there more to it, sir?" Alex asked.  
  
"Oh, it's not bills or anything, I paid all of those. It's mostly sorting, but to be honest, I just sort of left it here for you to deal with. If you find any bills or invoices I missed, send them down to me to sort out. You don't get to have any access to money. You only get what I give you. I handle your expenses, and I pay for everything. Make sure you give me your bank details so I can have your pay put into it. Unless you want me to send it straight to your wife, so you don't need to have that temptation hanging over you?" Lord Greg said.  
  
Something about that request made him feel weird, good weird, even if he couldn't explain why. Lord Greg was taking everything out of his control. He would have no money, no freedom, no assets, nothing. He would be completely bound to serve him, dependent on him for everything. The submissive part of his brain decided it loved that idea. Finally, he could devote his entire life to serving a master and not worry about anything else. He'd always had a little control before, because he wasn't owned by his previous masters and he had at least a few rights as an employee. But now he was owned by Lord Greg. The collar around his neck confirmed that. Alex found himself on his knees before his master, without really knowing why, except that he felt it was right.  
  
"You are my master, sir, it is not my decision to make. My life is in your hands," Alex said.  
  
Alex felt Lord Greg's fingers stroke the back of his head and finger his collar gently. "Good boy. Now you're getting it. Get up. There's still more to show you."  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said.  
  
Alex got to his feet and Lord Greg showed him the servants' lounge. It was more comfortable than he was expecting. There was a small kitchenette with a table and chairs, which he presumed he would use to make his own breakfast and whatever other meals he would have up here. But there was also a fireplace, bookcases filled with books, puzzles, and what looked like old magazines, and two comfortable sofas. They weren't small, and they weren't worn, which surprised him. There was also a window seat, which reminded Alex of one of his old mistresses, who had a window seat like that where she loved sitting with him, where she could read, or stare out at the garden, or talk to him about her life, and Alex would just be there to pleasure her whenever she needed it. He was her confidante, her lover, and her friend, and she was the one he missed the most. He smiled at the memories, wondering how she was.  
  
Lord Greg's voice snapped him out of his reverie as he slapped him across the back of his head. "Off with the fairies, are we, Alex? Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Alex's response was immediate, kneeling down before him as he bowed his head, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Your Lordship, I was just-"  
  
"Just what? Thinking about someone else, were you?" Lord Greg asked, his voice sounding quite cross.  
  
"Just- Your Lordship, one of my mistresses, she had a window seat like that, I was just thinking of her, I enjoyed her company very much, my Lord," Alex said quickly, unable and unwilling to lie. He could feel Lord Greg's hand on the back of his neck, and his grip was not gentle.  
  
"Well, that's lovely to hear, but you're not serving her now. You belong to me. Get all those other masters out of your head. I'm the only one I want you to think about now. Everything you do must be for me alone. I've half a mind to chain you up, just to make that very clear to you," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex cowered before him. Lord Greg was definitely cross with him, and Alex was afraid he was about to be punished for the very first time. "I'm so sorry, Your Lordship, I'm so sorry, I will only think of you, my Lord, I promise."  
  
Lord Greg gripped him by the back of his jacket and pulled him to his feet. His free hand made quick work of his belt and fly, stripping him down to his bare arse as he pushed him face down on to the table, that hand on his neck pressing him down so he couldn't get up. His master was very strong, stronger than he'd anticipated. Alex had little time to react before he was being spanked very hard indeed. His mind was in a state of shock mixed with submissive acceptance of his punishment, and utter confusion because he could feel himself getting hard, but he didn't know why, and he hated that he was, and his master was saying nothing at all except belting him. Sensation and pain overwhelmed him until he was reduced to sobbing. Only then did his master stop, and Alex felt utterly exhausted and unable to think.  
  
"Get up," Lord Greg said, and Alex could hear the disgust in his voice.  
  
Alex struggled, but found enough strength to stand before he fell to his knees before him, every fibre of his being stinging with pain. His mind was wired, exhausted, and somehow thrilled, and his penis was still hard. He had no way to understand what he was going through, or why he'd suddenly been punished like a disobedient child.  
  
"That was for not listening, and not giving me your full attention, you little shit. I hope you're beginning to understand that I have very different standards to your previous masters. I _will_ be obeyed, and I _will_ punish you if you step out of line. You're just a boy, Alex, just a pathetic little servant. That's all you are and all you ever will be. You can stay up here till dinner time. You'll find your new uniform in your bedroom in the wardrobe. Make sure it's immaculate. There's some lotion in the bathroom cupboard for your backside. I'm not taking care of it for you, I've got better things to do. And if you're not downstairs at 6pm on the dot, you'll get spanked some more, understood?" Lord Greg said.  
  
"Yes, Your Lordship, I understand," Alex said, aware he was probably still crying, but unable to feel anything other than shame.  
  
"And if you dare touch that tiny cock of yours, because I can see how hard you still are, I'll lock it away for you until I can trust you," Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex shook his head vigorously. "No, Your Lordship, I won't touch it, I promise."  
  
Alex shivered as his master grasped the back of his head and forced him to look up at him. The anger in his eyes made him want to run away.  
  
"You'd better not, you fucking little shit. Your pleasure is at my discretion. It is not for you to take. Now, I've got a lot of work to do this afternoon. Don't bother me unless it's actually an emergency. I'll see you at 6pm. Don't be late," Lord Greg said and let him go.  
  
"Yes, Your Lordship, I won't be late, Your Lordship," Alex said and watched as his master left him alone.  
  
Only when he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore did Alex let himself cry, his body folding over as the pain became too much for him. He had never felt so humiliated before in his life. He was a good servant! He was obedient and submissive! He'd never needed to be punished before! He always did his job properly! But something about Lord Greg was unreadable. He was not at all prepared for him and what serving him would actually mean. And the fact that his penis was conspicuously hard against the floor made him feel disgusting. He shouldn't be getting off on this at all. He wasn't allowed. It wasn't his place. But it didn't make him go soft at all.  
  
When he felt the pain had subsided enough for him to stand, he shoved his trousers and pants off and took off the rest of his clothes and went to find the lotion his master had mentioned. It was easy enough to find, there wasn't much else in there, and everything was labelled. Gingerly, he read the instructions and carefully rubbed it into his sore cheeks, hoping it wouldn't bruise. He'd been trained in this kind of medical care, of course, but this was the first time he'd ever had to use it. He made a mental note to write it all down again, just to refresh his memory. He had a feeling he was actually going to need it this time, if today was anything to go by.  
  
He forced himself to move as he went to gather his clothes and put his things away. He didn't have much. He'd brought two extra uniforms that the agency had given him, but he clearly didn't need them now, not if his master had left his uniform for him in the wardrobe. He also had three changes of clothes for when he wasn't on duty, a good winter coat, and three sets of pyjamas, underwear, and socks. It didn't seem like a lot, but he never had a lot of space to store his things, and having constant access to a laundry to use meant there wasn't any point stockpiling more clothes than he really needed. He'd grown used to the routine of washing and wearing and washing again, and he wasn't about to change that now, not unless he had to.  
  
The only sentimental thing he had brought was a picture of his family, which he took out of his case as reverently as he might hold a sacred icon. He kissed it, tried not to cry, and held it to his chest, wondering when he'd get to contact them again. He missed them terribly, like he always did when he started a new placement, but he wasn't sure how long it would be before he would see them again. Out of fear, he placed it in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, underneath the paperwork he'd been given for this assignment, and closed it, hoping his master wouldn't find it.  
  
That was when it all just hit him like a truck, and he lay face down on his bed, exhausted, overwhelmed, sobbing into his arms, confused and aroused and afraid and unsure how to process everything he'd been through. There was still a lot of lingering pain, and he just felt humiliated. How could he face his wife, to tell her how things had gone? How could he admit to her that he'd been bought like a piece of furniture and he was trapped here forever? That for the first time in his career, he'd been punished for failing to listen to his master?  
  
God, what was wrong with him? He was always so well behaved. He knew what to do, he knew how to act, he knew what to say. He was a servant with an impeccable record of service and many masters who would be willing to vouch for his good name. But that wasn't what happened today. Lord Greg had rent him asunder, and he lay there paralysed and broken and ashamed. This was what the fall was like, wasn't it? When a good servant finally gets a master who breaks them until they're ruined and their reputation is in tatters? That's what this was, Alex was sure of it. But he still hated himself for being aroused by it all. This wasn't the kind of servant he was. Was it? Maybe it was. Maybe this was all he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, Alex is wearing [a black eternity collar](https://www.eternitycollars.com/necklaces/black-collar). And if he's lucky, he might get some matching bracelets and anklets out of it too so Greg can chain all his limbs up to his collar bc of course he would, the prick.


End file.
